


Let The Words Slip Out of Your Mouth

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Florist Killian, music video, the words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florist Killian Jones tries to let go of his last love Milah and wonders if now is the right time to talk to the blonde woman who works in the flower shop he supplies for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Words Slip Out of Your Mouth

Killian tried not to think about her, the way her blonde hair cascaded down her back, the way her brows furrowed in concentration while inspecting his latest collection of orchids, the way she delicately touched the petals, the way her green eyes glinted when she caught him sneaking glances at her, and the way her cheeks turned pink when he caught her sneaking glances at him. He had been supplying flowers to the shop she worked at for two months now, and still he had not mustered up the courage to talk to her.   
He closed the door to his pickup truck and grabbed some flower boxes from the back and hauled them into his workshop. He set to work gently tied the stems of some promising orchid plants to some sticks to help them retain their shape before he took them down to the shop tomorrow. As he repotted one he tried not to think of why he got into orchids in the first place, he tried not to think of dark brown hair and lightning quick wit and sharp tongue and a surprisingly soft side. Killian took a quick sip of his tea and grabbed an axe, maybe chopping wood would help ease the knot in his chest whenever Milah ran through his mind. He grabbed a few logs and began cleaving them in half, focusing on the methodical movements through his back and arms as he brought his axe high and swung it down chopping a log in half. A far off train whistle brought him back to reality and Killian remembered that terrible night 2 years ago when Milah had gone out to get him a surprise for his birthday, they say she couldn't see the bend in the road through the thick fog, he clenched his jaw willing himself not to think of that night and to not think of the blonde from the flower shop.   
Killian busied himself making chili for dinner and tried to lose himself in going over his books based on how much he was growing and selling. He stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth looking at the file and trying to figure out if he should start growing more flowers to sell to the couple of florists he supplied for, a few had mentioned that wedding season was coming up and his orchids were very popular. He just couldn't focus, he still felt a knot in his chest and couldn't shake the feeling like he was being scrutinized. He slammed shut his book with a groan and stood up from his table and made his way to the bathroom.  
Killian ran a bath and stripped off his clothes and stepped into the tub, trying to get his thoughts under control. Why did he have this knot of unease in his chest? What was causing it? He leaned back in the tub letting the hot water sooth his other muscles, loosing himself in his thoughts. He let his mind wander over to Milah and he felt the knot in his chest tighten.   
“You don't have to feel guilty,” he could practically hear her say and a lump formed in his throat. Was he feeling guilty? Was that the explanation for the tightness in his chest?  
“It's not your fault I'm gone,” he imagined her saying while stroking his jaw, “And it's okay to move on with someone else.” Killian let out a deep breath and splashed some water onto his face, thinking hard. If he was going to be honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he was ready to let go of his Milah. The thought almost scared him, to not only let her go but to try to open himself to another woman? He pictured her blonde hair and her green eyes and her shy smile she sometimes gives him and he pictures her sitting over the side of the tub with her feet in the water and he feels his heart lurch and the knot in his chest begin to ease. Why is it so hard to admit to himself that maybe he is ready to try something new? He got out of the tub and tried to read before bed but he still couldn't concentrate, he rolled onto his back and ran his hand over his eyes and hair. Okay so he liked this woman, this blonde feisty flower shop girl, what was he supposed to do now? He had been so closed off and isolated for so long how would he possibly know what to say to her? He sighed and turned out his lamp to try to get some sleep before his drive into the city the next morning.  
Killian tapped on the steering wheel of his truck nervously during his drive from his home on the mountains to her shop in the city. He parked in a space right out front and brought in his first box of flowers, he saw her all radiant and shining when he pushed open the door and he caught the small smile she gave him before quickly looking down at the flowers she was arranging. He brought his crate of orchids up to the counter, slightly distracted and knocked some soil out onto the counter. He hastily cleaned it up and looked behind him to make sure she didn't see the mishap and felt his heart sink when he found that she wasn't there. He had missed his chance for today and that would mean another week of wondering what to do and what to say and more time to talk himself out of talking to her. Killian finished talking to the older woman behind the counter, trying not to show his disappointment that her shop girl was finished for the day, and he went back to his truck to grab the ret of his orchids. He saw her leaning casually against his truck and he tried to hide the smile that was threatening to break his face in half, he pulled back the tarp protecting the flowers and pulled a perfect bud off of one of the plants and presented it to her, and tried not to jump when her fingers casually brushed against his thumb sending shockwaves throughout his body.   
“Killian Jones,” he said before putting his hand out for her to shake somewhat awkwardly. Her smile grew from the shy one he was accustomed to into one that took over her whole face as she shook his hand.  
“Emma,” she said “Emma Swan.”  
“Nice to meet you,” he said scratching a spot behind his ear and before he knew it he felt his words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them “would you like to get some coffee with me after I'm done emptying my truck?”  
“I was beginning to wonder when you would ask,” she said her smile widening and Killian felt the knot he had ben carrying in his chest release entirely as he returned her smile.


End file.
